Fate/Revive
Fate/Revive (フェイト/リバイブ Feito Ribaibu) is a light novel story idea that tells of a Holy Grail War called the 'Revived Holy Grail War' in Fuyuki 2 years after the Grail's dismantlement and 12 years after the events of Fate/stay night. The story of Fate/Revive is described as a "sequel that becomes darker and more shocking as it continues further in the plot". The author of the story wanted to choose an existing Heroic Spirit from the Fate series, and many were considered. In the end, Scáthach, who made her first appearance in the online Fate/Grand Order game, was chosen as the Servant of Raymond Ezard. Setting Two years ago, the Fuyuki Holy Grail that was corrupted by Angra Mainyu was dismantled by a magi task force led by Waver Velvet El-Melloi II. But destiny is being machinated by unforseen circumstances and two years later, a new battle royale ritual has begun in the city of Fuyuki, the Revived Holy Grail War . As this war begins, the Masters known as Zouken Matou and Jubstacheit von Einzbern form an alliance under the goal of restoring the Holy Grail through the only remaining pieces of it left. Amidst the sea of chaos that shouldn't be, a fugitive magus, Raymond Ezard, and his Servant, Lancer, must fight together and ensure that the corruption that is the Holy Grail stays down for good. Characters Masters *'Harold Radcliffe' -''' Master of Saber. *Kyouzou Shirasagi' -' Master of Archer *Raymond Ezard '-' Master of Lancer *Luviagelita Edelfelt' -' Master of Rider *[http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Jubstacheit_von_Einzbern '''Jubstacheit von Einzbern]' '-''' Master of Berserker *[http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Zouken_Matou '''Zouken Matou] - Master of Caster *[http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Rin_Tohsaka Rin Tohsaka]' '-''' Master of Assassin Servants *Saber '- The Servant of Harold Radcliffe. *'Archer' - The Servant of Kyouzou Shirasagi. *'Lancer '- The Servant of Raymond Ezard. *'Rider' - The Servant of Luviagelita Edelfelt. *'Berserker' - The Servant of Jubstacheit von Einzbern. *'Caster' - The Servant of Zouken Matou. *'Assassin' - The Servant of Rin Tohsaka. Others *'Rakshana' - A female homunculus with dark skin and white hair. She is the close companion of Raymond Ezard. *'Gregory Romanov' - The moderator of the Revived Holy Grail War, he stays at the Kotomine Church along with his 'Servant' ATONER. *'ATONER' - The 'Servant' of Gregory Romanov. His appearance is that of a cyborg samurai. He even carries a laser sword that happens to carry mystical properties with him. *'Sakura Matou' - The head of the Matou family and Rin Tohsaka's biological sister. She has disappeared since the beginning of the Revived Grail War. *'Shirou Emiya' - A Master of the Fifth Holy Grail War along with Rin Tohsaka. He continues to pursue his dream to be a Hero of Justice. He helps Rin and Assassin in finding put the truth behind the Revived Grail War. *'Sella' - A homunculus maid of the Einzbern family. She is very skilled with magecraft, being able to surpass other magi of the Einzberns, which is why she is still used by the clan. *'Liese' - A homunculus maid of the Einzbern family. She has a similar appearance to Leysritt and even carries the halberd she wielded. *'Fidelia' - The personal homunculus maid of Jubstacheit von Einzbern. She follows and obeys her master with blind faith and loyalty. *'Illyasviel von Einzbern' - A spirit of a girl who Raymond frequently encounters throughout the duration of the Revived Holy Grail War. *'Taiga Fujimura' - A teacher of Homurahara Gakuen Academy and the daughter of Raiga Fujimura. She sometimes goes around to either Shirou's or Raymond's place to eat their cooking, she is a huge admirer of the latter's 'Heavenly Pancakes of the Gods'. *'Caren Hortensia' - The priest of Kotomine Church, she allows Gregory Romanov and ATONER to use it as the neutral ground for the Revived Holy Grail War. *'Raiga Fujimura' - The father of Taiga Fujimura and the boss of a yakuza group based in Fuyuki City. After Rin is forced to desert her mansion due to Caster and Berserker's attack (and Archer's elimination), Raiga allows Rin to give her a room in his house. *'Waver Velvet El-Melloi II '- A famous magus and a highly respected professor of the Mage's Association, he is also the only surviving Master of the Fourth Holy Grail War that occurred in Fuyuki 22 years ago. He is also the former teacher of Raymond's, referring to the Renegade Magus as the most troubling student he ever taught. *'Caules Forvedge' - Magus from the Forvedge family, he is also a distant relative of Raymond's. *List of minor characters (Fate/Revive) '' Volumes The story of Fate/Revive is split into four volumes: * Volume 1: The Revived Holy Grail War * Volume 2: The Battle Without Justice * Volume 3: Return of Heaven's Feel * Volume 4: End of Destiny Trivia * It is confirmed in Fate/Revive that the Fate route of Fate/stay night occurred 12 years ago. * Lancer has two Noble Phantasms instead of one. Also, the name of Lancer's Noble Phantasms has slightly changed from the one she was given in [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Fate/Grand_Order Fate/Grand Order] and she has another version as a Noble Phantasm as well. The first Noble Phantasm is Gáe Bolg: Alternative Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death (Type: Anti-Unit/Anti-Demon. Rank: B. Targets: 1 person) and the second version Noble Phantasm is Gáe Bolg: Alternative Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death (Type: Anti-Army/Anti-Divine. Rank: A-. Targets: 50 people). Category:ClarentBloodArthur Category:Light Novels Category:Fate/Revive